uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Krauss Ushiromiya
is Kinzo's first child. As the eldest son of four siblings, he is in a position to lead the family meeting. However, to the other siblings, it seems that he is trying to monopolize the fortune, which intensifies the clash with the siblings. He is a real estate investor and is heavily interested in the development of a resort. However, the results are being severely criticized. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - wife *Jessica Ushiromiya - daughter *Lion Ushiromiya - foster son/nephew/half-brother *Eva Ushiromiya - sister *Rudolf Ushiromiya - younger brother *Rosa Ushiromiya - youngest sister *Beatrice Ushiromiya - half-sister *George Ushiromiya - nephew *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew *Maria Ushiromiya - niece *Ange Ushiromiya - niece *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Sayo Yasuda - half-sister/niece Appearance Krauss has old gold colored hair and wears a red suit with a blue under shirt, yellow tie, and white boots. He bears the one-winged eagle on his shirt collar and the lapel of his suit jacket. Personality In the beginning, Krauss is shown to be an arrogant person due to being the eldest and the one was thought by many to be Kinzo's successor. He is disliked by his siblings, especially Eva, whom he had rivalry with and seemed to look down upon as she was a woman. He also appeared to be insensitive to his wife's feelings in Legend of the Golden Witch, incapable of understanding her. However, as shown in End of the Golden Witch and hinted at since the first game, he is not doing well as a businessman and was often tricked by other people causing him to fall into a huge debt. He is also not as smart as he appeared to his siblings and is trying hard to gain approval from his father. As seen through Natsuhi's point of view, he truly loves his wife and daughter despite them being the result of an arranged marriage. He also had a childish side which seemed to never to be known to his siblings. He's good at boxing, which he took up during his college years. Role In the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch When the family hears about Beatrice's letter and the challenge to find the gold, Krauss is the only who believes it's true; he shows Natsuhi into a locked room containing a single gold bar, verifying the letter's validity. He was later murdered in the first twilight. It appears his death took place a little after midnight, right after Eva and Hideyoshi went to rest. ''His corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but it seems the side of his head was smashed after his death. This is the beginning of everything. Turn of the Golden Witch He was also chosen by the key for the first twilight. He acknowledged Beatrice's existence and was killed. His corpse was found inside the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but it seems his stomach was cut open and his intestines pulled out after his death. On top of that, sweets and candies were packed into his stomach. Welcome Maria. Happy Halloween. Banquet of the Golden Witch Holed up in the guest house with the other survivors. Was killed alongside Natsuhi by the Chiesters and dragged outside. His corpse was found in the rose garden arbor. The cause of his death is assumed to be strangling with a rope-like object. A stake-shaped weapon was sticking out of his thigh. If only there wasn't that stupid epitaph, I wouldn't have needed a stake. What a pain. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch After the first twilight, Krauss is captured and imprisoned along with Kyrie, Nanjo, Kanon and Shannon. As part of Kinzo's plan, he's forced to call Jessica and passes along instructions for the test of leadership. He mounts an escape with the other prisoners and faces off against Virgilia and a goat butler, putting his boxing skills to great use. He is murdered by the Chiesters soon after. ''His corpse was found in a guest room deep within the mansion. About half of his head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that he was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. A demon stake was buried into the damaged area. No one can escape from the ''Chiesters' golden arrows.'' ''End of the Golden Witch The Man From 19 Years Ago kidnaps him and uses him to threaten Natsuhi. '''Disappearance' Went missing from his personal room on the second floor of the mansion. There were large traces of blood left behind, making the situation similar to those of the other victims. He is the only victim of the first twilight whose corpse was never witnessed. Death Was murdered sometime after the early morning call from which Natsuhi learned he was still alive. His corpse was not found, but his death was guaranteed by Bernkastel with the red truth. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Alive '''by the time of the game's suspension. Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre He had been shot in a brawl with Hideyoshi by his own rifle after Eva shot Natsuhi. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' Was killed on the Second Twilight in Bernkastel's game. Trivia *His birthday is on 2/26 and his blood type is 0. Quotes *"Don't you think education for women is like sugar in black tea? When there is none it's just tasteless, but too much of it ruins the tea." *"If you're afraid of the risk, it's alright to bide your time until the price starts to go up. However, if you're too afraid of losing, you might end up with just a scrap of paper. Though these are our lives." *"Love and madness are two sides of the same coin, or so they say. How bothersome." *"We'll definitely be able to reel this fish in. There's no need to rush." de:Krauss Ushiromiya es:Krauss Ushiromiya pl:Krauss Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family